


I know, It's so L.A.

by thegirlwithnofreckles



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Case Fic, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Monster of the Week, Murder Mystery, POV Chloe Decker, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Sam Winchester had enough, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithnofreckles/pseuds/thegirlwithnofreckles
Summary: When Detective Chloe Decker and her partner Lucifer come across a rather baffling and a little hard-to-solve-because-it-doesn't-make-sense case, she is lost for words. Especially because The Devil himself thinks the case a little weird. As if that's not enough, The FBI apperently wants in on the case too.The week she's having...





	1. Well this is... Unsolvable.

**Author's Note:**

> Around season 4 of Lucifer and season 7 or 8 of SPN, hope you guys enjoy...

Chloe looked at the scene in front of her. It was something out of a very disturbing horror movie. The victim was sprawled on the floor face down. There were knife wounds on his back and a lot of them too. She was going to have to count them by removing his shirt but she couldn't do that without Ella's say so. 

He was very pale so he must have lost a lot of blood and considering the scene what she was looking at, he did.

"Ooooh! Wonder what this guy did to deserve this." Ella said, crouching next to the victim. She took a picture and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back.  
"So I'm guessing knife?"

"Right-o!" Ella stood up and said something to the technician next to her. 

Chloe stood up too and looked around her to find Lucifer. She'd seen him just five minutes ago, God, that guy... "Any idea where Lucifer went?"  
Ella looked at her like she was looking forward for her to ask that question for a while. She even  
winked.

_God, the people around her..._

"He was around. I'm sure you miss hi-"

"Okaaaay, why don't you just fill me in then. I'm sure he'll catch up." Chloe quickly cut her off before she could say something too embaressing. That made Ella return to her serious self, but not before winking at Chloe.

"Victim's name is Matthew Cane, 34. Cause of death - as you guessed it - knife wounds to the back. From what I can count 9 of them." Ella walked around the body and shook her head. "Poor guy, but there's also this." She ran to the front door and opened it, raising her eyebrows as if she wants Chloe to continue.

"Umm... what Ella?" Chloe said as she looked around the door, maybe she missed a clue or something? She had been a little out of focus lately, given the fact that recently the world around her changed complitely. Because apperently the devil, The Devil, was real. She tried to look at the world differently, more openly, but sometimes she thought it was too much to handle. Lucifer told her not to worry about it. That he was the same guy and everything. She didn't doubt him, it was just... everything was real.

"No forced entry. The victim knew the murderer." Ella said, bringing Chloe back to the real world.  
"Right. Or maybe-"

"He knew her alright." Dan came in through the front door tugging Ella by the hem of her coat. "Check this out." He put down a laptop on the table and turned to Chloe. "Front cam caught the suspect leaving the hause this morning. Mrs. Cane" He clicked play.

Chloe and Ella watched as the suspect opened the front door and got out of the hause, the gap of the door clearly showing the dead body of her husband. She then closed the door behind her and fixed her clothes and hair. There was something about her, that seemed so wrong and creepy. Her eyes glowed white and Chloe wondered if it was a glitch or something in the camera. Then she looked directly at the camera and smiled.

"Jesus." Ella whispered and Chloe nodded. Three of them were sitting at the couch and looking at a very mad murderer walking away from the view of the camera.

"I don't think so, doesn't look like him." the sound made the trio jump and stand from the couch as if it was burning.

"Dude!" "Lucifer!" "What are you, a cat?!"

Lucifer stood smiling like he wasn't at a crime scene and rolled his eyes at them. "I wouldn't say that. But I can be very silent I know. Sorry for scaring you guys." He took a sip of his coffee. 

"I wasn't scared." Dan mumbled earning himself a scoff from Lucifer. "Anyway. I'll put out an APB for our suspect and look for our murder weapon. See you guys at the precinct." With that he started walking away, shaking his head all the way out.

"Wait, you're my ride!" Ella called out to him as she ran after him.

"Where were you?" Chloe asked Lucifer when they were alone, taking in his rather good mood. "We came here together then you completely disappeared." 

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yes we did came together, how could I forget you basicly toring me away from my bed, so, so early in the morning Detective?"

"It was nine A.M." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." He sat down. "You must understand Detective, I was very tired so only thing I wanted when we came here was-" He took another sip. "-coffee."

"Right." Chloe sighed. "I'm guessing that is twenty percent coffee and eighty percent whisky." 

He smirked. "You want me to make you one? Wanna taste it?" he offered the mug to her.

"No Luc-" Mug. He was drinking coffee in a _mug_. It wasn't take-out coffee. Oh no. "D-did you make that here?! In the crime scene?!"

"Well of course Detective, where else would I make it?" he shook is head and laughed like she was the one being weird right now. "Do you want one or not?"

"Okay, that's enough violation for today." She took the mug from his hand and slammed it down to the table. He grabbed him by the arm and started walking away from the murder scene. "You can't make yourself a cup of coffee in a hause thats a crime scene Lucifer. What if it was evidence?"

"I-"

"You know what don't say anything, get in the car we've got a lead suspect to find." She opened the car door and got in.

"Ooooh, right." he said as he got in as well. "Let's catch a murderer."

***

"Chloe."

She looked up from her desk to find Dan. "Yeah?"

"We've got her in the interrogation room." he said but something about his tone was off. He looked really shaken up too.

"What's wrong then?" She said, closing the file in front of her and standing up. She saw Lucifer by the copy machine chatting with an officer. 

"Well, she has an alibi."

That got her full attention. She looked back at Dan. "That's impossible. She's in the tape. The time stamp clearly puts her-"

"That's what I told her as well but, Chloe it's..." he shook his head and looked at the floor for a good ten seconds before looking up. "She said she was working at the time and even got her lawyer to bring the security tape in her office building."

"The timing?" 

"I don't-" he sighed. "She was there. At the exact same time. I don't understand what's going on Chloe."

"Wait you're telling me she's in those both tapes?" she asked him, feeling lost. By the look on his face he felt exactly the same. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, twin maybe? Look alike? Framing? I'm trying to look at every angle, it's just..."

"Something wrong? You both look very constipated, so my guess is it's case related." Lucifer said, coming up behind Dan and studying them. "Unless it's about that little Urchin of yours? Sitter problems? Weekend problems? You have to own up your mistake and take her once in a while Detective Douche-"

"Yes it's about the case Jackass!" Dan exclaimed. "And I take care of my daughter just fine, thank you."

"You're very welcome." Lucifer smirked.

"Stop it both of you." Chloe cut in. "Lucifer the case just got a lot more complicated. The suspect, the wife has an alibi and apperently it checks out."

"But she was in the security tape." Lucifer said, scowling at the case file at her desk.

"Yeah, in both of them." Dan told him. He turned to Chloe and handed her a paper. "Her official statement. Thought you might wanna look." with that he left them alone.

Lucifer and Chloe read her statement together. She outright refused the accusations against her, saying she was working that morning. She had evidence, people who saw her at her office, her clients, ect.

"This is weird." Lucifer said. Chloe looked up at him and noticed he looked somewhat troubled. Like he was trying to make sense of the situation. Huh. Even _the devil_ thought this case was weird. She tried not to let that thought get to her. There has to be an explanation behind all this, even if it was a complex one.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked him, very quietly, almost whispering.

They were very close, only thing between them the case file Lucifer took from her desk. "What ever do you mean Detective?" Lucifer whispered too, humoring her.

"Well you know... It's almost unbelievable, this tape thing. Only other times I couldn't make sense of any situations were about you... Maybe you might... know something?"

He looked at her intently. "As much as I would love to help you Detective, I'm just as baffled as you are." He looked down at her lips "And as much as I'm loving this moment right now, If we start making out, I'm pretty sure Paul from evidence will start screaming."

"Who's Paul?" She found herself asking. 

"Officer O'Brian of course. He's looking at us right now."

That made her back up and clean her throat. "As if I would kiss you."

"Here, you mean. " Lucifer said smiling innocently. Only a smile that innocent could have so many bad thoughts behind it. And only he could smile like that.

They hadn't talked about _'them'_ yet, sure they kissed before she saw his true face, went on a disaster of a date once but then work got in the way. She wanted more, so much more, but first they had to have a talk first. A serious one. 

She watched as Lucifer walked away, sighing. She had to focus on the case now. The thing with Lucifer had to wait. This case was a complicated one and she didn't know where to start. She started to walk back to her desk when she heard someone say her name. She looked back at the owner of the voice to find two men in suits in front of her. One of them was a tall man. Almost as tall as Lucifer, if not more. He had long brown hair, and a dark blue tie. The other man was slightly shorter, he had light brown hair and a black tie, they looked a bit similar to each other too.

"Yes?" She asked them. "Who's asking?"

"Agents McClane and Powell, FBI." the short one answered her. "We're here about the Cane murder case, may we see the files you have?"

"Oh." The Feds.

What kind of a case was this, even the FBI had to get involved too.

She shook their hands. "Right this way agents."


	2. Case Wars

"I'm assuming this is all you have." Agent McClane looked at the file once more and gave it to his partner. "It's not much."

Chloe told herself to calm down, he was just doing his job. Yes, she hated the FED's, yes they were a bunch of suited morons who came in and always took away the good cases, but she was going to cooparate because this case was a hard one.

"It's all we could gather given the time. The only suspect was the wife, but now we have to think out of the box, something else is going on here." She told him. He quickly got up and met her eyes.

"You think too right, I was hoping you would say that eventually, Detective Becker." He was weirdly okay with her feeling like this case was unsolvable. She squinted her eyes at him, studying him. Maybe he liked these kind of cases, maybe he was a weirdo like Lucifer. 

Agent Powell cleaned his throat. "Decker."

McClane looked at his partner, then back at her. "Right. That's better."

She looked at his eyes again, he looked old but he wasn't older than thirty-five she was certain. But there was something about him, he looked both very wise and very childish at the same time. Just like someone else she knew.

"I could take you guys back to the crime scene." she offered them.

The tall one cut in between them again. He also looked young. Younger than the other agent, but only as age. Because she could see that he was the more mature one of the two just by one look. "That won't be necessary, thank you so much for your help Detective, we'll be out of your hair in no time." he started tugging the other agent with him when, her partner joined them.

"Oh, who are these gentlemen Detective?" Lucifer asked her, eyeing the agents, he didn't look at them like he was trying to understand them no, he was looking at them with- interest.

"Agents McClane and Powell, FBI" The tall one, as she guessed, he was same height as Lucifer, held out his hand to him. Lucifer shook his hand firmly. "And you are?"

"Mildly amused by your names actually." he grinned. "I'm guessing the Detective didn't notice, she isn't a Die Hard fan." he rolled his eyes.

"Die hard fan of what?" she asked him, feeling left out.

"Ugh. Why even bother."

"It's not our real names, we are agents." McClane defended himself. He looked offended by what just happened. She had to apologize for her partner again. Great. "And what kind of person, let alone a cop, doesn't know about Die Hard?" 

Oh. That's what he was offended about. Of course he was.

"I keep telling her, you need watch more movies, go out more, get laid more-" Lucifer began to talk to McClane but she quickly cut him off by pulling im next to her.

"Thanks, Lucifer. I'll be sure to check it out." she pinched him on the arm, earning a hiss. "But the agents were just leavi-"

" _Lucifer?_ " the tall agent looked at him. "Your name is _Lucifer?_ "

He made her let go of him and _preened_. "Why yes, one and only Lucifer Morningstar." he grinned again. "But my name isn't made up like yours I'm afraid. It's Godgiven."

"Uhh..." they seemed like they needed a moment. God, they were just reacting to the name, if only they new him like she did. They'd lose their minds. "Why?"

Lucifer looked like he was going to explain and the long way too, so she cut in again. "Well we have a lot to work on, agents. My partner and I need to focus on the case. Thank you for your-" she looked at both of them, smiling. "-help, so far."

The tall agent looked at Lucifer again before shaking his head and nodding. "Right. Of course."

"We'll be in touch." McClane told her before turning to leave.

Lucifer and Chloe watched them, neither speaking. Once they were out of the precinct Ella came to investigate.

"Wooaah. The Feds?" she asked Chloe. Arms awkwardly at her sides, looking at Chloe with an expression could only be named, pity. "They are stealing your case, aren't they?"

Chloe shot her a look. She turned to Lucifer, then back at Ella. "I won't let them."

"Oooooh." Lucifer smirked, suddenly very excited. "What are you thinking, Detective?"

She smiled. If the Feds wanted in on the case, fine. She would comply. But If they wanted to take her case and solve it themselves, well she had a problem with that. She didn't know if that was what they were planning but she wasn't going to risk it. They looked, suspicious for some reason. She was going to solve this before them, she had the best team.

"We're going to solve this before they do."

People around her cheered her, almost everyone in the precinct hated the Feds. The were _Vultures_.

"Yes, we will." Lucifer told her, giving her that look again. He had faith in her, more than anyone ever did and it made her happy. She realized she even _needed_ it. His trust, his faith. More than she let herself believe.

"We need more evidence." Dan said, coming up behind Lucifer. "We're exactly where we started right now." 

She tossed him her car keys. "Take two officers, go down to Mrs. Cane's office, take a look around and see if the tape has been altered somehow."

"Okay, anything else?" he asked, taking the keys and beckoning two officers to follow him.

She smiled apologetically. "Yes, can you take Trixie tonight? Looks like I'm going to have to study all night, I don't want her to-"

"Don't worry about it." he said, nodded and left with the officers.

She turned to Ella, "Murder weapon."

"On it." Ella ran back to her lab, she didn't even need to hear anything else. God Chloe loved her.

"And you." She turned to Lucifer, who was grinning at her with interest, probably amused by watching her give orders left and right. "You're coming with me."

"Lead the way Detective." he gestured her to walk in front of him. "May I ask where?"

"We're going back to the scene of the crime. Bacause our suspect was the wife all along, I'm afraid we might have overlooked some details. We'll check again." she explained. There must have been something at scene she was missing, a clue to a different suspect. Her head hurt again when she remembered the security tape but quickly shook her head. This case needed her full attention and her fully open mind. She needed to take every possibility seriously. Even if they seemed crazy.

But watching Lucifer get in his car and singing to himself with content, she smiled. She was watching the devil, driving, singing a quiet song. Nothing was crazier.

***

They parked a block away from the house and started walking when she heard Lucifer whistle. She looked where he was looking, expecting a woman or maybe a good looking guy when she found a car.

"What?" she asked him when he stopped next to the car and started fanboying over it. He looked inside from the windshield, got down and looked at the wheels, all the while looking like he just found a treasure.

"A '67 Chevy Impala." He even smelled the car. Ew. "Love me a classic."

She sighed and grabbed his shoulder to make him get up. "You have a - sixty something Corvette."

He looked at her like she kicked a puppy in front of him. " '62 Detective."

"Whatever." She started walking back to the house, sighing.

"Remind me to teach you to appreciate the good things in life: classic cars, good music, not the abomination you seem to like and call 'nice songs', a nice old whisky and of course, a good _shag._ "

She stopped and turned back to him, ready to give him a good answer about not needing a good shag, and feeling her face burn when she heard someting in the house. She took out her gun, and aimed ahead of her. "Stay behind me." she whispered him.

She slowly opened the front door and walked inside. She could hear voices, hushed. Male. She saw two figures moving in the dining room. She looked back at Lucifer and gestured him to stay there.

If only it was that simple to make him do something. He walked right around her and before she could say anything, opened the door. 

She ran in after him. "LAPD, hands where I can see them!" she shouted at the-

Two FBI agents who also had their guns aimed at them.

"Agents?" she asked, confused. Then someting clicked. Ugh. The jackasses really wanted to solve the case on their own. Why else would they come back to the crime scene when she offered them to take them here herself just an hour ago?

Everyone quickly withdrew their guns. "Detective, Hi, we just wanted to-" McClane started to explain, but she cut him off.

"No need to explain agent McClane. I was hoping we would solve the case together but," she heard Lucifer scoff at her words. "you apperantly thought otherwise."

Powell shook his head, making her look at him. He wasn't wearing his suit anymore, neither did McClane. They were wearing _Plaids_. Huh. Their style was almost like Dan's, she noticed.

"We were around the neighborhood, we're staying at the motel a few blocks from here, so we thougt we should check it out anyway." Powell said, looking at Lucifer.

"By all means." Lucifer told him, "make yourselves home."

"No." Chloe threw both of them pair of latex gloves, noticing they weren't wearing any. Some agents they were. "Don't do that, be careful of where you touch. This is still a crime scene, everything is a clue or evidence."

The agents looked at the gloves like they were going to eat them, then each other, then back at the gloves. "No way." McClane said to his partner.   
There was a hushed argument between the two for a moment before McClane unwillingly put the gloves on.

She didn't want to leave them out of her sight, something seemed off about them, why were they dressed like that anyway? They were federal agents.

She rolled her eyes. "Lucifer, you and Powell look around here. Me and McClane will take upstairs." she told her partner and beckoned to McClane to follow her.

"Ugh, okay let's do that." McClane and Powell shared a look before he followed her. Huh. Not suspicious at all.

She got her phone out and sent a quick text to Dan. These agents were too suspicious for her liking and she didn't want to leave one alone with Lucifer, but she also didn't want to leave them alone together.

Once they were upstairs, she went inside the victims bedroom and started looking for clues. "You didn't mind me calling the shots, right?" she asked McClane.

He looked up from a drawer he was searching. "No... It's okay Detective Becker, you're doing your job."

She walked to the wardrope to search it. "Decker."

"Right."

"And so should you, Agent." when he looked at her puzzled, she went on "Do your job, I mean."

He smirked. "I am."

"Dean I couldn't fin-" the unknown voice brought her back and she quickly took out her gun and aimed it at the stranger who was looking at her like, like she was the one that shouldn't be here.

"It's okay!" Agent McClane stood in front of the newcomer, and held out his arms. "He's with us."

"Oh. Sorry." She withdrew her gun and studied the new guy. He had dark hair and blue eyes, he was shorter than Agent McClane and was wearing a suit, and a trench coat. Another Agent. Perfect.

"Dude, why don't you go and wait in the car, huh?" McClane asked is partner. "The detective and I are searching the uh- the crime scene."

The guys looked at each other for a full minute and Chloe was certain they forgot she was there for a moment. Blue eyed guy then turned to her and looked at her when he said. "It seems I must go and wait in the car."

"Okay" she said, feeling lost.

"Cas..." McClane whispered, tugging the guy away from her. "Sorry detective my, uh, partner can get a little..."

_Jealous?_

She was about to answer im when her phone started to ring, she looked and saw it was Dan who was calling her. About time. The things wereabout to get weird here. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have to take this."

"Decker." she answered once she was out of the hearing range.

"I looked them up, like you asked, called the headquarters." Dan's voice came through the phone.

"And?" she held her breath.

"There are no Agents McClane and Powell from FBI. They aren't real agents Chloe."

"Thanks Dan." she hang up, taking out her gun.

She went back into the bedroom to find two men arguing. "I told you no appearing out of thin air, Cas. What if sh- Detective what's wrong?" McClane, no, whatever his name was noticed her gun. He unconsciously reached for his own.

"Who are you? I know you are not FBI." she knew they were outnumbered, but she also didn't have another choice. She couldn't let them leave. "Hands in the air, don't do what you're thinking."

"I can explain once you put down your gun." the guy told her, putting his up.

"What's going on?" she heard the other _agent_ behind her and changed her position to see both of them and Lucifer, who was looking at somewhere, not even listening to what was going on.

"Sam, get back." 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked them. "How did you know Matthew Cane?"

"We didn't." Sam told her. "Detective we're... uh, we're looking for the killer too. I will explain but you will have to put down your gun."

"You first." Chloe told him. As if she would put down her gun when they both had theirs on them. She watched as both guys dropped their guns and held out their hands.

"Please, Detective." Sam said, "We're not going to do anything."

When she still didn't lower her gun he sighed. "My name is Sam Winchester, and this is Dean Winchester. My-"

_"Brother."_

Everyone turned to look at the guy with trench coat, looking at Lucifer. Lucifer was looking right at him with an unreadable expression on his face, this was one of the rare moments, she'd seen him so... serious and sober.

"Castiel."

What the-


	3. Chloe Decker's Guide To Dealing With Adult Five-Year-Olds

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. 

_Brother._

That meant that they guy in the trench coat was an angel. Just like Amenadiel and very much like Lucifer. Huh. 

Just as she was wondering who was going to be brave enough to break the silence- Dean did.

"How did you- Wait. You're the Lucifer? The Devil one?" he asked, looking at Lucifer. The fact that he'd just met another Angel didn't seem to surprise him as much as that Angel's name being Lucifer. He shot Chloe a quick look before turning to Castiel. "Cas?"

"He is." Castiel answered him but he didn't break the eye contact he had with his brother. "He was missing, last I heard, but... I don't understand, what are you doing here brother?" He looked genuinely confused, head tilting, eyes squinting confused.

She didn't _dare_ speak.

Lucifer finally broke his silence. "I could ask you the same thing brother. Haven't seen you in eons. Loving the look by the way. Suits you." he grinned and Chloe finally let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was one of his genuine smiles, one of the ones he only showed to people he actually cared about, not to people he wanted to affect.

"I have been among humans for a while now." Castiel replied. "They said you left Hell a few years ago and-"

"So it made it easier to snatch some souls back to earth right?" Lucifer cut him off, clearly there was something he meant by that and clearly Castiel and the others knew exactly what he meant because two brothers looked at Castiel so fast that she wondered what was going on.

"I had my orders." Castiel looked down at the floor like a scolded child.

"Are we seriously just gonna let The Devil go and do nothing?" Dean asked Castiel, hands pointing to Lucifer." And what is she? A Demon?" He looked back at Chloe and scowled at her.

All eyes turned to her, she felt like she was some sort of animal in a zoo cage, being observed.

"No, you cretin. She's a homicide detective. Keep up." Lucifer told him, annoyed. "And what makes you think you could do anything to me of all people?"

"We'll see, pal." Dean started towards Lucifer but Castiel held him back. She held Lucifer by the arm too, just in case.

"Dean." Castiel let him go when Dean gave him his attention. "Lucifer is one of my oldest brothers, one of the few that I actually looked up to. He's not evil."

She felt Lucifer tense before relaxing, he looked like... she couldn't understand at that moment. She'd never seen that kind of look in his eyes before. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he laughed.

"Oh, right, what a fanboy you were." At Dean and Sam's questioning looks he contiuned, "Him and Azrael always followed me around, asking me to teach them everything, show them everything. _Adorable._ " he shook his head at the memories.

Dean looked like someone just handed him Christmas in a basket. "That sounds about right."

There was another silence, everyone turned to look at Dean. "I mean... he's... I...not like..."

"Keep it in your pants, Maggie." Lucifer grinned at him. Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. 

Everyone started walking down the stairs when Dean tried very hard to explain himself. "It wasn't... I didn't mean it like..."

"Man... now you're just _emberassing_ yourself." She heard Sam tell him.  
***  
"Okay. I'm not going to bring you guys in. But you have to explain yourselves." She told them once they were downstairs.

Dean was sitting at the chair, close to the door. Sam and Lucifer were sitting together at the sofa. Lucifer had put his feet on the coffee table only to pull them back with a sigh when he saw her look. Castiel was standing next to her, looking at her. It was kind of creepy but she didn't say anything. It was probably an Angel thing. She'd caught Amenadiel looking at her like that sometimes too.

She now knew three Angels. Okay.

Sam leaned forward. "We're hunters." he told her. She waited for him to go on but apperantly, this was it. Great. Hunters.

"You're gonna have to be more... specific." 

He looked back at Dean before turning to her. "Well, you apperantly know Angels exist, Detective. But there's more. There are a lot of monsters, all around the world, every corner."

"And you guys hunt them?" she asked. That kind of made sense too.

"Yes. We know how to kill almost everyone of them and that's what me and my brother do. We hunt monsters." he explained, looking proud of himself by is explanation.

"What Sam's trying to say is" Dean said, standing up and walking towards to her. "Your case, the guy that died in here, was killed by a monster."

A monster. Killer.

She remembered the tape, being out of ideas, ouf of suspects to call in. Out of explanations. What they were saying was the only thing that actually made any sense, even if it was crazy. But she believed them anyway. She wondered if any other case that she worked on before had anything to do with the monster world. Unlikely. But she couldn't help herself but think.

She realized she was silent for a while and everyone was looking at her. She cleaned her throath.

"What kind of monster?" Lucifer asked Dean.

"A shapeshifter."

Oh God. Of course. The wife, being at two places at the same time. Both having an alibi and commiting a murder. "The wife."

"Exactly." Dean looked at her and continued. "We've been tracking this one for two weeks now. Last time it was in San Diego. A guy killed his own mother. But guess what? He was also in succer practise at the same time too." he grinned. His grin disappeared when he saw the look on Chloe's face. "What?"

"Why family members? Why is he-it doing this?" she asked, looking around the room again. The couple didn't have any children, they only had each other, it was cruel.

"Chaos." Lucifer said. Making everyone look at him. "Monsters love chaos."

"So it's killing randomly? No pattern?" she knew she sounded desperate. But she'd hoped she'd catch the guy, thing, before someone else got hurt but it was unlikely.

"Not really, sorry." Sam said, he looked worried too. "But we'll find it."

"How?"

"By working together." Dean told her. "You're a cop. You have connections. You can help us find it and we'll take care of it."

"Take care of it."she looked at the gun at his waist. If it was that simple, she'd prefer dealing with it herself. These guys migh've been hunters, but she was a cop. 

Dean seemed to understand what she was thinking. "You can't deal with this one Detective. Only silver bullets work on the damn thing."  
Of course they did.

"Silver bullets? What are they werewolves or something?" she asked rolling her eyes again. "Do I even wanna know?"

"It works on werewolves too." Sam said, he sounded amused actually. They were totally making fun of her now.

"What." 

"Well I knew you were always Team Edward Detective," Lucifer started getting up from the sofa, looking more amused than anyone else in the room. "but apperantly werewolves are real."

"You know what, If Vampires are suddenly a real thing too, don't tell me. I'd really rather not knowing." she told Dean.

His silent look was an answer enough. _Damn it._

"Well then." Lucifer stood in front of Dean and Chloe. "Let's go catch ourselves a monster."

"We can't be seen with them." she told Lucifer. Dan would probably arrest them on the spot for imitating Federal agents. "My partner knows you guys are-" she looked at the two hunters apologetically. "-not FBI agents. He's probably looking for you." 

"I thought I was your partner." "Great." "What do we do?"

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "My detective partner, sorry." that made him smile again. "Also I have an idea."

Everyone looked at her again. "What's your plan, Detective Decker?" Sam asked her, standing up as well.

"Dan agreed to take Trixie tonight, to let me work on the case more easily. Come to my place tonight. We can talk about our strategy."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before nodding. "Okay. Let's do that. We couldn't find anything here anyway."

"Great, I'll text you the adress. Give me your number." she told Dean, but he looked at her like... oh. "You don't have a phone."

"I just..." he huffed, annoyed that everyone was looking at him like he grew a second head. "I never understood the...don't look at me like that!" He turned back and got out of the house.

_An actual child._

"I can take your number." Sam said, still laughing at his brother. They exchanged numbers quickly and she sent him her adress. "We'll come by, call me if you find anything though."

"I will." she assured him.

"Enough with the flirting you two." Lucifer came in between them, making her sigh again. "I thought we had a monster to find."

Sam looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I really didn't-"

"Sam!"

Dean's voice came from outside, making everyone run to the source of it. Sam quickly bolted, Lucifer following him. Chloe took out her gun again, turning back to tell Castiel to stand close to her only to find him gone.

When she finally found the others outside and behind the house, she blinked. Castiel was right next to Dean. But. He was- right he had wings. He probably went to Dean before Sam and Chloe could even blink. She shook her head and looked at what they were looking at. A garbage can. 

She came to stand next to Lucifer and looked inside. Only to wish she hadn't. It was one of the most disgusting things she'd ever seen and she was a homicide detective. Skin, bloody and hairy skin. And it smelled really bad too, almost making her gag. "What the hell is this?" she asked Dean.

Lucifer made a move as if to touch it- _ew_. She grabbed his hand back. "Don't even think about it."

"It alrealy changed it's appearence."

***

She looked at the clock on her wall. It was eight P.M. Meaning the hunters and the Angel was probably on their way. There was a lot on her mind but she couldn't focus. For the first time in her career, she was completely lost.

"Don't look so glum, detective. We'll find it." Lucifer told her, he was making dinner at her kitchen. He was even wearing that 'kiss the cook' apron that always annoyed her. He seemed to be taking this thing quite well.

"I have a bad feeling is all." she took a pillow and hugged it. "How are you doing?"

He stopped chopping tomatoes. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, you met your brother today. Castiel." she reminded him, making him smile again. Realizing that he looked, content at her place, cooking dinner, chatting with her. It made her want it more. She never wanted him to leave her place. Even if he annoyed her all the time she- she loved these little moments with him.

"Oh. Yeah, him." Lucifer put down the knife and grabbed the tomato he was about to cut. He looked at the tomato up close. "He was always a weird one. That's why I always liked him. He asked the most idiotic questions. Most of them about humanity." he chuckled. "He was a pushover, but a cute one."

"A pushover?" she asked, confused. 

He finally put down the red fruit to look at her. Suddenly serious. "The other Angels always used him for their" he air quoted " _pure intentions._ They made him do all the things they were afraid of doing on their own. He never saw it though. Amenadiel always said that Our Father had a good plan for Castiel, but I don't know."

He looked genuinely concerned about his brother. This was the first time she actually saw him like this. Yes he was The Devil, Prince Of Lies and all that but at this moment she only saw him as- _a worried big brother._ She fought the urge to go and hug him.

"He seemed to like those two brothers." she tried to assure him.

She noticed that Castiel seemed very protective of the brothers, almost claiming them. Like Lucifer and herself. If it was anything similar, Castiel was in good hands. Because she'd never let anything happen to her- partner. 

"Yeah." Lucifer said, deep in thought.

Her phone rang the same time there was a knock at the door. Lucifer went to open the door without saying anything and she answered her phone. "Decker."

"I called to say that I'm getting Trixie a chocolate cake. So she lost her privileges for the week." Dan's voice came through the phone. She could hear her daugther's laugh in the back telling her dad to keep dreaming. She chuckled.

"Okay, I'll write it down."

"Did you have any luck on the case?" he asked her. "Find those two guys?"

She looked back at her living room, two Angel and two hunter brothers talking to one another. "No, not yet."

"Okay keep me updated." with that he hang up.

"Hey, you guys find anything?" she asked the hunters when she walked back to her living room. Hoping they had better luck on the case than her.

"Not really." Sam said with a tight smile. "But I brought the San Diego case file, thought you may want to look."

She took the file and sat down next to Lucifer, inviting him to look as well. But it was a completely different case. She doubted that it would help their case, but read the file anyway.

"Oh man. Penelope Decker?" _Oh no._ She looked up to find Dean looking at her mother's movie poster. "You're Penelope Decker's daughter?"

"I am." she told him before turning back to the file.

"Of course! Chloe Decker! Hot Tub High School!" Everyone turned to look at Dean again. He was grinning ear to ear looking at Chloe. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere."

"Please don't." she tried to make him stop talking but it was too late.

"What's a 'Hot Tub High School'?" Castiel asked, head cocked to one side, looking at her.

"It's a Miracle of Father." Lucifer said with his matter-of-fact voice.

Castiel looked as if he was going to burst when he heard the word miracle, poor Angel. "It's a stupid movie I did, many many years ago. Can we stop talking about it please?"

Dean laughed. "Sure thing, sorry. So you're a badass cop now. That's great." 

"Thanks." She mumbled, probably sounding like a child herself. 

The tone of her phone filled the room again. She checked the caller to see it was Ella. "Excuse me, guys."

"Yes Ella?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe it probably but, the fingerprints we got from the knife are the wife's." Ella said, sighing she continuied. "I know, weird right?"

"Very."

"Anyway, me and Dan we're going to her office for a stake-out to see if-"

Well that was just amazing parenting wasn't it? "Wait what? Is he taking Trixie to a stake-out? Put Dan on the phone."

"What is it Chloe?" Dan's voice came five seconds later. 

"How could you take your nine year old to a stake-out Dan? Bring her back if you have to but-" she started before he cut her off.

"Chloe, I forgot to call you before, sorry, I couldn't pick her up tonight. I called Mrs. Terrace to pick her up and watch her. I'll make it up to her..." he kept talking but she hang up. It didn't make sense she'd just talked to him a few minutes ago.

"Detective? What's wrong?" Lucifer came to her when she dropped her phone. 

The walls were closing in on her, she couldn't _breathe._ She was shaking and they were all looking at her for an answer but she couldn't make herself say anything. She looked at Lucifer tears burning her eyes. The only thing she could think of was-

"Trixie."


	4. Team Work is Best Work

Her daughter was in the hands of a killer. Her sweet Trixie. Her baby.

There was voices around her but she couldn't listen, couldn't focus. The monster, family member killing monster had her daughter, Oh God...

How could she let her out of her sight like that?

 _If anything happened to her..._ Chloe closed her eyes, tried to picture Trixie running to her, happy, without a worry in the world, just as a child should be. She was lost in her selected thoughts when Lucifer came to her view.

"Detective." he took her hand. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

She blinked and a tear she had been holding back slided down her face, Lucifer made a motion as if to wipe it but he stopped himself. _"Chloe."_

"Lucifer, that thing has Trixie." She said.

Lucifer froze in front of her, his face suddenly very, very empty. "Dan. It disguised itself as him."

She nodded. "He called earlier, said he was getting her chocolate cake, I thought it was him, He knew about the chocolate cake thing. But Dan, the real Dan just told me that he never went to pick up Trixie!"

She got up and walked back and forth her living room. 

She tried calling Trixie on her phone but it was dead. She always charged her phone, always. She knew Chloe only got her the phone to make sure she was okay and to know where she was all the time so it was an unspoken rule, never let your phone die.

"Where does he usually take her?" she heard Dean ask her. 

"What does it matter? It's not Dan! It could be anywhere." How could she be so stupid. If she never asked Dan to take Trixie tonight none of these would happen.

"Detective calm down!" Sam got up and grabbed her shoulders. "You being in panic right now doesn't help your daughter." his voice was gentle when he looked straight at her. "It has your- uh, ex's memories now. It knew your daughter liked cakes, right? You said it yourself."

She shook her head tried to make sense of what he was saying. She couldn't calm down, no. But she could try, for her baby. She looked at Lucifer behind Sam's shoulders. He nodded. "Breathe, Detective."

"Give me a photograph of your child, I will look around the city." Castiel told her. "I might take a   
while though."

Chloe quickly gave him a recent photo of her daughter and the Angel disappeared. She was grateful to him, It probably wasn't that easy, looking around the city like that.

"I should call Mrs. Terrace, see if he told her anything."

She dialed the number on her phone, waiting for the woman to pick up. Mrs. Terrace was Dan's Landlady. She would babysit Trixie sometimes for him,saying it was always a pleasure for her. She loved Trixie. "Hey, Mrs Terrace this is Chloe, Trixie's mom. Do you know where Dan took her, I can't get a hold of them."

"Oh, hey dear." the old woman greeted her, smile in her voice. "Yeah, he said they were going to eat out and be late."

"Any idea where?" 

"Maybe that diner around the corner of the gas station. I don't know why but they like that place."

"Thank you, have a good evening." she hang up and turned to Lucifer and the others. "There's a diner called 'Joe's Place' a few blocks away from Dan's apartment. She thinks they might be there."

"I say we split up, cover every angle. Sam, you take Lucifer and go to Dan's apartment. You guys can take his car." he nodded at his brother. "Detective you come with me."

Lucifer didn't say anything about the split up. Probably didn't want to be vulnerable around the monster.

Sam was already out, didn't need to hear more. She went to get more guns from her bedroom when Lucifer held her hand. "Detective." he said, his tone serious.

She held his hand tightly, his thumb caressing her hand, reassuringly. "I swear to you, I will find your little Urchin."

She couldn't hold back her tears, she tried to smile but it must've looked very pitiful. "I know." 

With that he turned and followed Sam. She openned her locked drawer and took two more guns and ammo. This was going to be tough on her but her priority was Trixie. She had to get her daughter to safety, no matter what.

She slammed the door behind her.

***

Dean broke countless traffic rules on his way to the diner but she couldn't care less. When they finally stopped she was out of the car and inside in a matter of seconds. Ignoring Dean's shout of warning. But it was empty. There were a few customers but, Trixie and Dan were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm guessing they're not here." Dean said, taking in her reaction. "Hope Sam and Lucifer find them. Wanna go there?" 

She shook her head. "No. They might be around here." she took out Trixie's photo from her wallet. "Excuse me?"

The waiter turned to her and smiled politely. "Yes? What can I get you?"

"Have you seen this little girl here tonight?" she handed her the photo. The waiter only took a glance before smiling.

"Trixie? Detective Espinoza's kid?"

"Yes, yes, Trixie Espinoza, you know her?" she asked her, she must've sounded very desperate because the waiter seemingly paled.

"Yeah, they come here all the time but- wait. Is she missing?" her hand went to her heart. She looked very worried about her daughter. Trixie had that effect on people, they loved her. Chloe could feel her eyes sting again, her throat hurt."No, it's okay, thank you." she got out of the diner and waited for Dean. He asked the waiter a couple more questions before joining her. 

"They were here about an hour ago. She said they left on foot but didn't pay attention to where they went."

"What am I going to tell Dan?" she asked him. Dean leaned back to his car and sighed very deeply. He crossed his arms around his chest and glared at the floor.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now. Let's find your kid first. We're getting close."

"What if-"

Dean came to stand in front of her. "Hey. Stop that. We'll find her, and I'm going to enjoy killing this son of a bitch."

"Do you have kids?"she asked him, hoping to clear her head for a while. Dean looked... he looked genuinely _sad_ for a second before smiling.

"I- I had one. He wasn't my kid but, it sure felt like it." he didn't say anything else, leaving at that and she didn't push him. Didn't ask him what'd happened. It seemed to cause him pain, who ever he was talking about, he seemed to not rather talking about him.   
"Sorry." she said quietly. He looked up and gave her a reasurring smile.

"It's okay. I-" he stopped talking when Castiel came up from behind her. "Cas?"

"I found them. They went into an apartment a few blocks that way." he pointed to west.

She gasped. "Dan's apartment." her and Dean shared a quick look. "Lucifer and Sam are there. Let's go."

*** 

 

They found Lucifer and Sam standing in the middle of Dan's living room. Dan, the thing that looked like him anyway, was tied to a chair in front of them. His mouth was taped close and he looked a little roughed up. It must've took Chloe and Dean only a few minutes to get there but it looked like it was enough for Lucifer and Sam. "Hope you don't mind, I called for back up." Lucifer told them.

"Back up?" Dean asked at the same the she asked "Where's Trixie?"

"She's with Maze, don't worry Detective. I couldn't let your child see that I was about to _beat_ her father up so I called her favorite Demon to come get her. This thing couldn't do anything to stop her. Apperantly, monsters are afraid of Demons well, what do you know?" Lucifer explained, all the while looking at the imposter in front of him and sneering.

Chloe almost cried out with relief. Her daughter was safe, and away from here.

" _Demon?_ You gave the child to a _Demon?_ " Dean asked pointing a finger at Lucifer. He looked furious at the thought and Chloe appreciated it considering that he didn't know Maze.

"Yes, a friend of mine actually. Bounty hunter by day, pure demon by night." Lucifer said, completely unaffected by Dean's anger. "Your brother seemed to like her actually." he pointed with his head at Sam.

Dean looked at Sam like he was about to say something before he sighed and shook his head. " _Of course_ he did."

Sam cleaned his throat. "Don't we have something else to think about right now? Like the monster in the room?"

"Oooh see what you did there." Lucifer said, back to his old self again. Chloe could see that he was more at ease now that Trixie was safe. He'd never actually admit it but Chloe knew that he loved Trixie. She knew he would never let anything happen to her.

Chloe walked around and stopped in front of the chair to glare at the monster. It looked exactly like her ex husband and it was scary. "You." 

"Don't hold anything back, Detective." Lucifer grabbed her shoulders from behind, leaning in. "Now's your chance to finally beat the hell out of Detective Douche." he gave her a nudge. "Go on, this is going to be so much fun to watch."

She huffed and shook his hands off. "I'm not going to beat him up Lucifer."

He seemed offended by that. "You're no fun."

"Perhaps you wouldn't wanna be here when we... _deal_ with him." Sam said, looking at her pointedly. Oh. They were going to kill him. With silver bullets. In their _guns_. She looked back at the thing that looked like Dan to find it looking at her but with silver eyes this time. Only then she realized she was looking at a real monster. She gulped. 

"I- you're gonna-" he looked at Dean and he nodded. 

She was a homicide detective, catching killers were her job and this thing in front of her was a cold blooded killer. But _execution?_ That's usually were she drew the line. This was too much for her. Sam was right. She couldn't be here for that. Espeacially when the monster looked like Dan.

"Okay. I'll-" she took a step back and looked at them again. "Lucifer let's go." she grabbed him by the hem of his jacket.

"Why do I miss the punishment part though?" he mumbled but didn't resist when she pulled him away.

"See you guys later." Dean said. Not taking his eyes away from the shapeshifter.

***

Chloe slowly openned Trixie's bedroom door to find her asleep. She was hugging her alien plushie, breathing softly. Chloe gently kissed her temple, making the child open her eyes slightly. "Mommy?" Trixie's voice was soft and sleepy, it made Chloe's heart ache.

"Go back to sleep monkey. Love you." she watched her daughter fall back to sleep before returning to where Lucifer and Maze were waiting for her. She hugged Maze before the demon could make an escape. 

"Thank you." Maze stood awkwardly and waited for the hug to be over before rolling her eyes at Chloe's words.

"Don't thank me. It's Trixie." she shrugged "I only wish I could've stayed for the fun part. Oooo the things I would do to that scum." 

"Well." Chloe clapped her hand. "The important part is- it's over now. The Winchester brothers probably already dealt with him."

"Yeah. They got all the fun part." Maze said again, huffing. "did you torture him Decker?" she smiled at Chloe suggestively and winked. "Your only chance to torture your ex husband, dream come true."

"That's exactly what I've been telling her but no." Lucifer joined, shaking his head at Chloe.

"You know what? It's been a long day. I just want to go to bed. You guys are welcome to stay if you want, but mama's going to bed." she pointed to herself and turned around, not waiting for their answers. She knew Maze wouldn't stay, she was staying with Linda for the time being. Lucifer however... She didn't know what to expect but him following her to her bedroom wasn't it. "Uh..."

"I just want to say something before leaving." he assured her. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he was going to leave but didn't react to it.

"What is it?"

Lucifer stood awkwardly for a moment, as if to pick his words. He finally looked at her before speaking again. "You're a great mom."

Huh? "What? Where did that come from?" she wasn't expecting something like that at all. She didn't know what she was expecting to be honest. Lucifer wasn't really one to talk about emotions for someone who talked _a lot._

"I know you were thinking that, kidnapping of your little Urchin was somehow your fault. But it wasn't. You can't have known that was going to happen. You thought she was with her Dad. If anything it's Douche's fault, for not calling you." he assured her, made her smile even if the last part made her roll her eyes again. He'd noticed she'd blamed herself. He couldn't leave before saying something about it. It... made her feel _safe._

"Thank you, Lucifer." she gave him a warm smile. She was standing next to her bed while he was in the door way, it was kind of weird but, she wouldn't have it any other way.

He cleaned his throat. "Well. I should leave too. Sweet dreams, Detective." he smiled and left her room. She looked where he was standing a few minutes too long before she chuckled to herself and moved.

She looked at her bed, big and comfy, just right there waiting for her. Then she closed the door behind her and went into Trixie's room. Squeezing herself next to her daughter. She took a deep breath and let sleep take over, Lucifer's words still in her mind.


	5. Awkward Bondings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for a few days. I had internet problems. Enjoy :)

Chloe looked at her feet in the elevator. She was on her way to Lucifer's penthouse, a lot on her mind. She wanted to finally talk to him, about everything they've been through. About the kiss they'd shared before finding out about Charlotte's death. About the date they had. About the look in his eyes recently. About his words last night. There was a lot she wanted to tell him and she was nervous. But she kept her head high, no matter what happened, she would never let herself lose him. Elevator dinged and the doors openned, she took a deep breath and stepped out. Only to gasp and shake her head.

The place looked like a _mess_. There were broken glass and whiskey bottles everywhere. There were ashes behind the bar, like there was a fire there but were put out before it spread. She took careful steps forward and saw someone was sprawled on Lucifer's couch face down. It was Dean Winchester. He had one feet down the couch and other one pulled up to himself, it didn't look comfortable. 

She looked at Lucifer bedroom to find it empty. The bed was undone and the pillows were at the floor and there was another bottle of whiskey on the bed. What the hell happened here last night?

She went to wake Dean up, hoping that the hunter had answers for her. When she bent down to shake him she noticed Castiel was staring at her from the other side of the couch. She jumped. "Wh- What are you a cat?"

He simply stared. "I'm an angel of the Lord." he said like she asked him a stupid question. She probably did.

"What the hell happened here? Where's Lucifer? Sam?" just as she said their name the elevator dinged again. Lucifer and Sam stepped out clearly in the middle of a conversation because they were laughing. Lucifer noticed her first.

"Detective! Glad you're here. We were just about to have breakfast, come now, we got bagels and donuts." he said. He looked oddly cheerfull. He put down two boxes down to the bar.

"Good morning Detective." Sam greeted her, then looked at where Dean was sleeping. "He didn't wake up yet? he looked amused.

"I've watched him, he didn't choke on his own vomit like you've said." Castiel replied. He was looking at Sam with determination. "Should I wake him?"

"Dude, I was just kidding about that." Sam laughed at the angel. "He'll be fine. You didn't have to watch him all night."

Castiel only shrugged. "It troubled me."

"Cute." Lucifer commented from where he was standing near the bar. Chloe looked around again before turning to Sam and Lucifer.

"Did you guys party all night here?" she asked them. Sam looked panicked for a second, glancing at Lucifer like he didn't want to be the one to answer.

"Well, yeah!" Lucifer said, he kicked a bottle away and walked around. "It was kind of boring at first and then It got outright weird when we got Castiel drunk, after that..." he grinned "it was fun."

She pointed at where Dean Winchester was most likely dead. " _That's_ fun?" 

Lucifer looked at Dean with mock pity. "He was the one who wanted a drinking compatition with the devil." 

"The good news is, Cas can wake him up with a touch, don't worry." Sam said, not at all worried about his brother. He looked like he was almost used to it by now.

"There's a joke in there somewhere." Lucifer said to Sam, earning a laugh from the hunter. The two looked more close than yesterday. _What did she miss?_

"Cas, wake Dean up and come eat some breakfast." the hunter told the angel, who was still staring at Dean's sleeping form. Yeah that's not creepy. Castiel bent down and pressed two of his fingers to Dean's forehead. The hunter jumped and looked around frantically.

"Wha- who-" then he held his head and hissed. "Ugh. What the hell happened?" he asked Sam.

Sam smirked and sat down at a bar stool. "You don't remember?"

Dean was silent for a while before he coughed, blushed and looked away. "I hate you guys."

She'd really missed a lot hadn't she?

***

After the awkward breakfast the hunters explained to her that the monster was dealt with and exposed of. She wanted to ask how they disposed of the body but decided against it. It was probably better not knowing anyway. 

Sam handed Dean a newspaper him and Lucifer bought when they got out to get breakfast, it was for their next hunt. They wanted to look around nearby states, to see if there was a weird case or perhaps a haunted house.

"You told me ghosts weren't real." she told Lucifer dryly.

"I didn't want to scare you more than necessary is all. Of course they're real." he scoffed, Sam and Dean nodded their heads next to him.

She left them to their job hunt to step outside to the balcony. Castiel was there, looking around the city in awe. He didn't say anything for a while just enjoying the view. Then he smiled to himself. "I get why they call it 'City of Angels' now.

She noticed he looked content, watching the city. Like he was always very busy to look around and appreciate the good things around him. "And why is that?"

"It's strangely beautiful. Almost... undescibable. ıt's one of my Father's greatest and most beautiful creations." he explained to her, not taking his eyes away from where he was looking.

Chloe noticed he was more open about his relationship with his Father, God, than Lucifer. Lucifer always talked about God like he was the one true villian of all times. But Castiel was different. She detected a longing on his voice while saying the word 'Father.'

"I guess it kind of is." If you'd asked her, God's greatest creation wouldn't be the city Los Angeles, but she didn't want to spoil this for Castiel. He looked really taken by the view in front of him. It probably couldn't be better than Heaven though, she thought. "What is... heaven like?" she asked him before she could stop herself.

It probably wasn't the right thing to ask though. He froze for good ten seconds before he finally looked at her. There it was, clear as day in his eyes, the longing. "I... It's... not home anymore."

He didn't look like he was going to say anything else and she didn't push. So he was a lot like Lucifer then. She didn' know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She wanted to make this sudden sadness go away though. She felt bad for asking the question. "Well you know, sometimes 'home' is where you feel like you belong. Doesn't matter where, as long as you feel welcome."

She smiled at him when he sucked in a breath and slowly nodded his head. "I agree." he said. "Where is home for you?"

The question caught her off guard. She hadn't really thought about it before that much. "I guess" she cleaned her throat. "Anywhere as long as I have my daugther and..." she stopped herself from saying Lucifer's name but it was clear who she was talking about. _Huh._

"So it's about people then?" he looked like he really wanted to hear the answer. Probably still looking for some place to call home now, since it wasn't heaven. She thought about the hunters he was with. How in sync the three were with each other. How they seemed to care for one another. His answer was right there but he was yet to find it. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Sometimes, yes."

"I can understand that." he said after a while. "What do you think is the greatest creation of God?" he asked her suddenly. _What was with his questions?_

She thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know." she told him honestly. "Up until few weeks ago I was an atheist." she chuckled and he joined her with a smile. "But I guess... Burgers?"

That got him to chuckle too. He shook his head slowly. "They are really good."

"What about you? What do you think the greatest creation is?" she asked him, wondering what his answer would be. Humans like her would have simple answers to this question because they hadn't seen even close to what Angels like Castiel and even Archangels like Lucifer had seen. 

But Castiel didn't even think for an answer, he simply looked back at where Dean, Sam and Lucifer were sitting, talking to eachother. 

_"Humanity."_

***

An hour later found them at the highway just outside the City. The hunters had found a new job just a few hours away and were leaving. Lucifer suggested Chloe and himself would accompany them out of the city seing as they were now fugutives there. If cops pulled them over Chloe could simply show her badge and it wouldn't be a problem.

Dean disagreed at first, saying it wasn't necessary that they had done it countless times before but even he couldn't deal with Lucifer's insistence. He totally wanted to say goodbye to them properly, she didn't mention it though. She wanted to say goodbye to them and make sure they weren't in trouble with law too.

Plus when Dean and Lucifer finally stopped complimenting each other's cars and started driving one after another, it looked cool.

They stopped and pulled over after forty minutes.

"Well, I think we'll be alright from here." Dean said, getting out of his sixty something classic car. 

"Yeah, I don't think they'd stop you anymore after here." she agreed him. They were all standing between two parked cars.

"I'm glad your child is safe, Detective." he said. "Although it was a very simple and easy hunt for me but, can't imagine what you think after what you've seen." he bragged. Easy, he said it was easy.

"Thanks for everything you guys." she told them. "Now I know to keep some silver bullets with me thanks to you." she joked.

"Do you now?" Lucifer said next to her. "I can always just smite them you know, I'm only not allowed to kill humans."

She didn't even think about asking him what 'smiting' meant. She just rolled her eyes again.

"It was nice knowing you two." Sam told them simply where he stood next to Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Lucifer said but his voice was different now. It had a hint of sadness probably only she noticed. He was looking at everywhere but Castiel. Oh. 

She nudged him forward with her elbow, cleaning her throat.

It was his time to roll his eyes at her. "Right, well."

Three humans looked at each other knowingly, smiling. Lucifer didn't look like he was going to say something else so Dean stepped in. "For God's sake, I'm sure you'll see each other again, don't look so sad. It's weird to look at." he put his hands to Castiel's shoulders and gave him a push towards Lucifer. 

"You're probably right." Castiel spoke for the first time since they got here. "I'll see you again, broter, take care."

Lucifer smiled and hugged him. "Of course you will. But maybe next time... try getting laid. The tention's... _unbearable_. And what do you know... you might like it." he winked at Dean. "Worked for Amenadiel."

Castiel looked lost for words in his brother's embrace, looking like an uncomfortable child. From where she was standing, she was the only one who could see the look on his face and she laughed before she could stop herself.

Dean quickly rescued him so he didn't have to reply though. Almost too quick. "Right, thanks again. If you see any weird case, give us a call." he told her before turning back to his car."Cas, come on."

Sam nodded at them his goodbye before joining Dean. Castiel turned to her and smiled before turning back to Lucifer again. "Tell Amenadiel-"

"I'll tell him you said 'Hi' when he comes back. Well, _If_ he comes back." Lucifer assured his brother. He walked back to her when Dean started the car and they watched them drive away in silence. Even after the black car disappeared in the distance, they didn't move. Just looked at the road ahead of them.

Lucifer was the one who broke the silence. "This is a first in a long time for you, Detective." when she looked at him confused, he went on. "An unsolved case. I mean, we can't exactly go around telling people the truth. Although, killing someone wo looked like our very own Douche, is a story to tell for many many year but-"

"You're right." she cut in quickly. "It will be an unsolved one, but for case's sake, we have to seem like we're trying to solve it so" she turned to him, "don't go around telling anyone anything."

He gave her his mocking offended look. "As if I would, Detective."

She smiled despite herself. "Right."

"I'll have you know, I can keep a secret." He told her, looking at her meaningly.

Of course he could. "Not lying makes it harder though." she said. They were back to their bickering again but it was something she liked about them. They always had an answer for each other, it was like flirting. It was... nice.

"I assure you, Detective, I have other methods." he winked at her and she blushed a little. He was looking at her with _that_ look again. It was hard not to feel flustered. 

"So" she said after a while "what did you guys do last night?"

"Ooooh, you're pissed you weren't there, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head and looking at her with mock-pity. 

"It looked like aftermath of a battle in there." she scoffed, she wasn't _pissed._ She was just wondering what they did was all. "Did you guys fight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. They were still leaning on the car and looking around. They had to go back to the city, she had to call Dan to make sure he picked Trixie up, plus she had so much paperwork at the precinct but neither moved. The air around them was strange, they were the same but now it was... romantic. It wasn't as weird as she'd thought it would be. Being around him and knowing he had feelings for her was strangely nice. 

"Castiel asked me what I thought was the greatest creation of God." she broke the silence, making him look at her with a questioning look on his face. 

"What did you say it was?" he asked, he was serious but she noticed he looked... expectant. He really was wondering about her answer.

"That I don't know." she told him, expecting him to look dissapointed but Lucifer, as always, surprised her by smiling. "I mean, I don't think I've seen enough to decide." she continued. There was a lot she had yet to see, but she couldn't stop thinking about the time they had went to an illegal auction to find Lucifer's wings. She remembers looking at the two white feathered wings and thinking they looked _beautiful_ , even if they were fake.

"You have time to see many more things." he told her before turning back to the road. He sounded so sure of it. Like it was a challenge to him. She didn't ask though, not sure she wanted to hear about the answer.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Ever since their little talk with Castiel she'd been meaning to ask Lucifer the question but she'd gave up thinking he wouldn't take it seriously.

But he looked back at her again, sudden softness in his eyes. "Detective, for a long time I actually despised you humans." he said and looked up at the sky before going on. "When Father first made you and said that you, humans, had your own purpose and free will, I was jealous."

This was the first time he was talking about his rebellion, probably for a long time, so she stood absolutely still and listened to him. He needed to talk about it, needed someone to hear, to listen to it so she did just that.

"I wanted that too. I wanted to make my own decisions and my own mistakes." he smiled sadly. "But we weren't made that way. Angels were made to obey and to live in peace and just peace." he kicked a stone "I was fine with peace. I didn't want him to be angry with me, I just wanted to have free will too. But he was angry, furious even when I acted out and... well, introduced you humans to making bad decisions, to sin if you must say. So he sent me down to Hell to rule it. Saying it was what was best for me and I would come to see it one day."

"Did you?" she asked him quietly when he didn't go on.

"I despised all his creations for eons, Detective, until..." he looked at her and stopped talking, he must've saw something in her eyes because his gaze dropped to her lips. "until I saw the greatest of all of them. _You_."

She sucked in a breath. Of all the things he'd ever said to her, nothing could come near to this. She cupped his face with her hands and looking at how he closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch, she felt overwhelmed with how much she was in love with him.

She kissed him softly, just a touch of lips, but it was filled with a silent promise. He didn't deepen the kiss but he held her close to him by her waist. His lips were soft against hers, not demanding, not fast or hard. It was so _endearing_. "Chloe." he whispered her name when they pulled away.

She leaned their foreheads together and smiled. "Let's go back home, it's really romantic and all but, it's also very hot out here."

"Oh, it's _hot_ alright." he said with a playful smirk. She rolled her eyes and scoffed but let him pull her to another kiss.


	6. Party With the Devil, He'll Drink You Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter. It's been really fun to write. :) Let's see what the boys did when they partied at Lucifer's penthouse. Sam's POV

It had been an easy hunt. But Sam couldn't help but feel something was different about this one. Maybe the fact that they'd met the _Devil_ was the difference but, it was also a nice feeling. Sam looked at where Cas was walking next to Dean ahead of him. He felt more closer to the angel than ever. He'd finally found a brother that actually cared about him. That didn't try to use him or manipulate him, so it was nice.

So that was why when they got inside the impala he just couldn't help himself. "We should go to Lucifer's club."

Dean looked at him like he grew a second head. " _You_ wanna go to a club? A nightclub?" 

Sam gestured the angel at the back seat. "I think someone would want to spent time with their brother before we leave." he told Dean, looking at him with a meaning in his eyes.

Dean looked at Cas and waited for his answer but the angel only looked back at him. They looked at each other for a full minute before Dean broke the silence. "You know I'm waiting for your answer, right? This gonna take all night?" 

Cas blinked and shifted in his seat. He looked at Sam for a second before nodding. "We should go see him. Lucifer I mean."

Dean huffed and started the car. "I was hoping for a quiet night at a bar but, nightclub it is."

***

They found the club and got in the elevator. Dean was still annoyed that he lost two-to-one but Sam knew that he was all happy and giddy inside because it was what _Cas_ wanted. Sam smiled at the situation. When the elevator stopped and doors openned though, they looked at each other in shock.

The club was empty. It was almost midnight but it was empty. Sam didn't know a lot about how nightclubs worked but given the time and the city, this place should've been crawling with drunk people by now.

"Well, this has been fun-" Dean made a move to get back into the elevator.

"Finally, you're here!"

The trio looked down to see Lucifer sitting at the piano, drink at hand and looking at them. The demon from earlier was at the bar, cleaning some glasses. She looked right at Sam and _winked._ Sam cleaned his throat. "You were waiting for us?" he asked them.

Lucifer got up and made his way to them. "I didn't tell you about this place for nothing." he simply said. "Another case done and down the drain so, why not celebrate?" he wiggled his brows at Cas.

Cas looked around the club, looking like he was calculating something. "So _this_ is what you've been doing on earth?"

Lucifer grabbed his brother's arm. "How about a tour?"

He showed them around the club and took them up to his penthouse which he lived in. It was a beautiful place. Dark but elegant. When they sat down he gestured the demon to serve them drinks. When Cas declined the drink he simply laughed. Dean was more at ease now that he was shown around the place. He probably still didn't trust Lucifer. 

When they were around their third drinks, well Sam and Dean at least. Sam couldn't count how many drinks Lucifer and Cas had. Lucifer seemed like he was merely drinking water, completely unfazed and Cas was... he was drunk. At least it seemed like it, given how he was staring at Dean and sometimes talking to himself in a language Sam didn't know.

Dean didn't seem to notice though. He was telling Lucifer about the time he killed a very stubborn ghost. Lucifer was nodding, probably pretending to listen to him. All in all they were a few drinks away from being really drunk.

"Maze keep 'em coming!" Lucifer said after their fifth drinks. Dean made a noise of approval.

Sam tried to stand up but his head was spinning, so, so bad. "I think we had enough, Devil. Oh, I mean Lucifer."

"What, Sammy, you can't hold your drink or something?" Dean nudged him. He was leaning back at his seat. 

"I just think that we've had enough is all, Dean." Sam told him. He knew his brother more than he knew himself and _drunk_ Dean was never good news. "Look at you."

"I'm fine. Cas, tell him I'm fine." Dean looked at Cas, who was still staring at him. 

And Cas, ever the loyal angel, nodded. "He's fine."

Dean beamed at him. They looked at each other for a _long_ time that made everyone at the room clearly uncomfortable. Sam even heard the demon snicker from behind the bar.

"Cute." Lucifer said. Breaking the silence again and making Dean glare at him. Dean stood up and walked to the bar. He looked around for a while before making a 'a-ha!' and coming back with a bottle of whiskey that seemed way too dark for a healty whiskey. Oh no.

He slammed thebottle at the table in front of Lucifer and sat down. "You, me and this thing."

Lucifer looked like he was enjoying this way too much. "Think you can handle it? I am the Devil, you know." he reminded the hunter. But Dean was already pouring their first glasses.

"Bring it on, Horns." he said before downing it.

***

A few hours later, Dean would come to regret that decision. After downing eight more drinks he stood up, challenged the Devil into a fist figt. Lucifer simply rolled his eyes at him which made the hunter more angry and start _throwing_ things.

Sam grabbed him before he could do anything he would regret more in the morning and sat him down at couch. Dean was still mumbling to himself but when Sam told Cas to watch him he simply took Cas by the hand and pulled him down next to himself. 

Sam finished his drink and watched Dean fall asleep on top of a very panicked Cas. He smiled and took a quick picture for blackmail. "Watch him. He might choke on his own vomit or something." he told Cas, who in return looked even more panicked than before and nodded.

Sam looked around to find Lucifer at the balcony, smoking. "They said I was your vessel." when Lucifer looked at him like he had no idea what Sam was talking about he continued. "the other angels, I mean. Said I was your true vessel and you needed me to start the apocalypse."

Lucifer thought for a minute before speaking. "I've heard some angels needing vessels but, I'm not one of them. Archangels don't need vessels. We can take them, but it's a choice really."

A choice. "So when Micheal-"

"Micheal?" Lucifer said suddenly, turning to him. "You saw Micheal?"

How could he not know? "Yeah. A few years back. He was the reason Cas came to our lives. He made Cas raise Dean from hell because Dean was his vessel."

Lucifer looked annoyed and threw the butt of his cigarette away. "He manipulated Castiel. I don't know why he revived your brother but I'm sure it wasn't about me. Micheal was always trying to be the best one. Out of every one of us, he always _needed_ our Father's attention."

Sam shook his head. This was too much to handle with this state of mind. "I mean I get that but, does that mean he is bad?"

Lucifer looked at him and squinted his eyes at him. "You're thinking about your own brother."

Sam ducked his head and nodded. "Dean was always like that too. Before our father died. He always needed his approval, his attention. He acted like a perfect soldier than a _son_. When I was finally eighteen, I confronted Dad about it. I wanted a normal life, that I wasn't like Dean."

"And that backfired badly." Lucifer said and it wasn't a question. Sam nodded again. "When I rebelled, I didn't want to be alone at first. I wanted others to think like me too. Especially Castiel and Azrael. But when Father told me He'd send me to Hell, I realized I feared for them. I didn't want them to come with me."

There it was, the symbol of evil, the Devil right in front of him. But he wasn't what everyone else was making him out to be, Sam realized.

"You wanted to protect them." he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. But he is just like me. He fell just as bad as I fell, he can't go to the Silver City and neither can I. We're both stuck in earth." Lucifer said but there was something else other than sadness in his voice.

 _"You both fell in love with a human."_ Sam told him before he can stop himself. He'd noticed Lucifer's actions towards Detective Decker. How they looked at each other. It was noticable as clear as day that something was going on between them.

Lucifer looked at him in shock before he turned back again. He didn't say anything for a while but it was clear that Sam caught him off guard. They were standing next to each other and watching the sun come up. "You humans are so weird."

Sam was expecting a heartfelt speach, maybe even a denial but Lucifer response made him laugh. If you told him two years ago that he would come to like the Devil himself, he would never believe it. But standing here and chatting with him was nice. They were a lot like each other in many ways but Sam didn't mention that. Lucifer seemed to notice anyway. "We have our perks." 

_"Yeah, you do."_


End file.
